


Noche de Miedo

by minimamente



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Adolescencia, escuela, noviazgo (falso) y un misterioso vecino, la vida de Charlie como cualquier chico de su edad tiene sus problemas y dramas, pero agregue a un vampiro y su atracción por este y su vida ya no volverá a ser la misma
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Amy Peterson, Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Noche de Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> Debería actualizar mis otros fics pero aquí estoy sacando una de tantas ideas que han rondado por mi mente

Una noche de suerte

Prácticamente podía escuchar su propio corazón en sus oídos martillear con fuerza, y eso era decir mucho considerando el volumen de la música que le rodeaba. 

Adrenalina, emoción, miedo, nervios e incluso nauseas se mesclaban en su interior, no es que jamás haya pisado un antro en su vida, bueno, quizás la discoteca de la escuela secundaria para recaudar fondos para nuevo equipo del club audiovisual no contaba, pero no es como si nunca hubiera pisado esta clase de lugares, aunque esas veces había sido de día por uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo en verano como repartidor y la diferencia de día y de noche era casi como entrar a un universo paralelo.

-¡¿No es emocionante?!- escucho la vibrante voz de Amy, su radiante sonrisa era hermosa, sus labios pintados de un rojo cereza y su maquillaje perfectamente combinado la hacían parecer una de las mujeres más hermosas en el lugar esa noche.

-Si… muy emocionante- trato de imitar la alegría que desbordaba su compañera, pero por la leve mueca que le regalo al responderle era obvio que no lo había logrado.

-Charlie, relájate, ya te he dicho que te estresas demasiado, en vez de un chico de 17 a este ritmo parecerás uno de 30 y cascarrabias, aunque eso también puede ser sexy para algunos gustos- bromeo empujándolo juguetonamente.

-Shh que alguien te puede escuchar- dijo nervioso, no porque lo compararan con un treintañero sino porque alguien escuchara su edad real.

Si, como muchos otros adolescentes alguna vez lo hubieran hecho este par se había colado a un antro con identificaciones falsas, algo de soborno y algunas sonrisas por parte de la rubia al gorila de la puerta.

-Relájate, nadie sabe quiénes somos aquí o le importa, y eso es lo genial- 

¿Cómo es como un chico como él termino con una chica como ella?

No piensen mal, no era un fenómeno o desagradable de ver, aunque en lugar de sus otros compañeros de su edad no tenía los rasgos más marcados o varoniles, pero no era feo si se permitía decirlo, y según Amy tenía su propio encanto y si actuara más con confianza podría atraer a quien se propusiera, aunque siendo que la mayor parte de su vida estuvo en la parte baja de la pirámide social en la escuela no creía que pronto llegara a ser tan confiado como su amiga.

Porque si, Amy no era su novia a pesar que ya toda la escuela, sus padres y su madre, y quizás el reverendo de la iglesia a la cual asistía la familia de Amy ya lo creyeran, con dudas pero después de un año de falso noviazgo la gente ya lo creía aun con algo de incredulidad pero ya tomándolo como una verdad.

¿Y cómo una chica popular aceptaría salir con un chico nerd, fanático de los tenis de edición limitada y que obviamente poco o nada tenía que ver con su propio círculo social?

Digamos que fue en otra noche, diferente lugar y hora, en el trabajo de verano de Charlie, quien conducía su moto después de entregar cinco pizzas y tres botellas de cola a una fiesta en un departamento cerca de donde Amy vivía, quien a esas horas de la noche se había encontrado en el parque sola, bueno, no tan sola, sino más bien molestada por un hombre hasta que Charlie pasando por ahí la reconoció, y viendo que estaba en problemas actuó como un caballero, o al menos eso dijo Amy, al asustar al sujeto con su vieja moto.

Y así su amistad comenzó en ese preciso momento, y quizás era porque ambos chicos tenían más en común, o porque Amy tenía algo de alcohol en las venas, o ambos realmente necesitaban desahogarse aunque fuera con un desconocido, que al final el par de adolescente pudieron al fin decir uno de sus secretos más profundos, que eran gays.

Probablemente imaginarias que no deberían guardárselo, siglo XXI y vamos, vivían en Las Vegas, ciudad del pecado y al menos había mas tolerancia y aceptación, pero así como hay más aceptación ahí fuera, a veces la intolerancia la podías encontrar en tu propio hogar o incluso en el grupo de amigos que has conocido por toda tu vida.

En el caso de Amy no se lo había dicho a nadie por sus padres, que eran buena gente, pero era ese porcentaje de la población que podrías considerar extremadamente religiosos en algunos aspectos, no tenían problema en que su dulce hija usara ropa sexy o la típica que una chica de su edad podía llevar, decir una u otra grosería podía ser amonestado, percings y tatuajes estaban prohibidos, y debía acompañarlos a la Iglesia los domingos y asistir a los convivios que la comunidad de la Iglesia organizaba, y hasta ahí pudieras considerar que eran los típicos padres americanos hasta que tocabas ciertos temas tabú en la casa.

Si, a pesar de vivir en la ciudad del pecado, donde las apuestas, clubes nocturnos, y “pecadores” parecían hacer cientos de peregrinajes al año a estas tierras en medio del desierto, los religiosos extremistas también podía existir y prosperar, tomando como su propia cruzada la salvación de estas almas pecadoras.

Y los padres de Amy, bueno, ellos podían calificar como ese tipo de gente, no podía recordar ningún domingo al que haya faltado a la Iglesia, escuchando los sermones del padre Hotch repudiando a pecadores como si la peor peste fueran y hablando del camino de la salvación, el exceso, las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, drogas, desnudos, gente de otras religiones consideradas “paganas”, incluso hubo una memorable ocasión que insultaron a Chris Angel en medio de un sermón por considerarlo satánico y fomentar la brujería, y entre todas esas cosas, una de las tantas cosas que repudiaba la Iglesia y sus padres, la homosexualidad.

Que suerte que su dulce hija resultara lesbiana ¿no?

Amy lo había manejado bien, o eso creía ella, solo debía esconderlo hasta entrar a la universidad o cumplir la mayoría de edad, donde era probable que la repudiaran pero no harían nada en su contra, pero estaba tan cansada y esa noche descubrió que Josh, uno de sus amigos de su edad en la Iglesia, había sido enviado a un campamento de conversión para “curar” su anormalidad, “enfermedad”, un lugar que su propio padre había sugerido a los padres del chico para resolver el “problema”.

Sabia en el fondo que sus padres eran capaces de hacer eso, pero mientras no hubiera actos o pruebas que corroboraran sus sospechas había vivido tranquila, hasta lo de Josh donde confirmo sus sospechas y robando un poco de vodka de la licorería de su padre salió a respirar fuera de su propia casa donde sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

Charlie no tenía padres religiosos, en realidad podría considerarse un ateo o quizás pagano según los estándares de la Iglesia a la cual asistía la familia de Amy ya que era fanático de programas de terror y paranormales, su padre no pintaba mucho en su vida o en la de su madre, y bueno, su madre era buena, algo adicta al trabajo, a veces un poco descuidada, pero no creía que lo echara a la calle si de repente descubría a su único hijo ser gay, el problema era su propio grupo de amigos, los únicos que había tenido toda su vida y podría considerar hermanos, por lo que cuando uno de ellos comenzó a expresarse abiertamente homofóbico con su bromas, comentario o incluso expresándose repelentemente a cualquier icono o persona gay, fue choqueante, doloroso y aterrador.

Fue asi que poco a poco se fue aislando más y más de su propio grupo de amigos cercanos, una manera de protegerse inconscientemente quizás para que cuando descubriera su verdad no fuera tan doloroso el rechazo, aun así la soledad pesaba.

Después de esa noche, siguieron otras más, y Amy de repente comenzaba a hacer conversaciones con él en la escuela, poco a poco la gente los vio cada vez más juntos, y como jóvenes hormonales e impulsivos pensaron que podrían sacar provecho a eso, en un ganar-ganar haciendo creer a la gente que salían, cosa que si hacían como amigos, pero los demás los empezaron a ver como una pareja de novios disparejos, la chica popular y el friki que comenzaron a salir por un milagro divino según los ojos de extraños.

¿Saben lo gracioso del asunto?

Los padres de Amy parecían estar muy alegres de la elección del novio actual de su hija, el cual parecía un chico sensato e incluso inofensivo, la madre de Charlie estaba alegre que su hijo expandiera su grupo de amigos aunque se notaba un poco incomoda al ver como dejaba a los viejos atrás, puesto que junto a la relación falsa de Amy, Charlie pudo entrar en su círculo cercano de conocido y amigos, quien en su mayoría era gente muy agradable, especialmente las chicas, tal vez ellas ya presentían algo pero no decían nada, y sus viejos amigos, bueno, ese asunto aún no estaba solucionado del todo.

-Oh mi Dios, ¿viste a esa chica?- pregunto Amy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-

-La de escote de infarto, me gustaría sumergirme en el-

-Ahora eres tú la que suena como un viejo pervertido-

-Tal vez lo fui en mi vida pasado y algo de este se quedó en mi vida actual. Enserio quiero hacerlo con una chica de infarto-

-Suerte con eso- 

A veces Amy podía tener una boca muy sucia y contar muy coloridas fantasías sexuales, a veces era un poco incómodo especialmente cuando una de ellas era su vecina Doris, y otras muy gracioso como cuando dijo que soñó con la cajera cubana del centro comercial pasándole la pistola de precios por todo el cuerpo.

De hecho fue idea de Amy venir a uno de los tantos antros de Las Vegas aquella noche, mientras la gente pensaba que estaban en una cita, ambos chicos fueron a este lugar a divertirse y quien sabe, tener suerte esta noche.

Pero la suerte suele ser algo caprichosa, a veces te da algo y otras te lo quita, otras te pone en el camino de alguien que necesitabas conocer o en el de alguien que realmente no querrías conocer en esta vida.

-Vamos por un trago, yo invito-

-No una margarita-

-¿Un Bloody Mary? Lo estaban mencionando en el programa que estabas viendo el otro dia-

-Estaban narrando la historia del fantasma, no de la bebida-

-Bloody Mary será entonces, para experimentes la bebida y no el fantasma entonces- 

Charlie rodo los ojos y siguió a Amy a la barra, a la rubia le gustaba ver con cierta burla y fascinación los programas a los cuales el joven de rizos era fanático cuando lo visitaba a su casa, siendo que sus padres le prohibirían ver cualquier cosa por el estilo era una novedad muy agradable para la joven, aunque opinaba que ese Peter Vincent utilizaba muy mal el delineador pero sus asistentes se veían geniales en esos leotardos o trajes diminutos.

-Creo que nos ayudara a entrar en calor mientras pedimos otras bebidas con su picante-

-Espera, ¿el Bloody Mary lleva picante?-

-Oh Charlie, aun te falta conocer todo un universo de bebidas, brindemos por esta y muchas noches más licor y diversión-

-Mientras no sea yo el conductor designado-

Mientras ambos jóvenes pedían sus bebidas entre el mar de cuerpos, calor y aromas, deslizándose entre ellos había uno que se mesclaba entre ellos pero más peligroso que todos los presentes, un depredador rodeado de presas indefensas, un cazador embriagado no por el alcohol o los perfumes de la gente a su alrededor, sino por la sed de caza y las infinitas oportunidades de degustar la sangre de sus futuras víctimas.

Era después de todo una noche para probar suerte.


End file.
